koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshiaki Ashikaga
Yoshikaki Ashikaga is the fifteenth and last shōgun of the Muromachi Bakufu, or the Ashikaga shōgunate. He is famous for dealing with several daimyo during the Warring States period. Although he once favored Nobunaga, Yoshikaki loses trust in the daimyo and organizes a coalition of generals to slay him. His seat in power is rendered mostly obsolete when Nobunaga drives him out of the capital. Role in Games Samurai Warriors In Samurai Warriors 2: Empires, Yoshiaki appears as a general under Yoshiteru Ashikaga. He is given a brief mention as the discarded shogun in the narrative during the third title. Kessen Yoshiaki is one of Nobunaga's early benefactors and later antagonists in Kessen III. He is a flighty leader who is always seen with Fujinaga Isshiki. A seemingly foolish and slippery individual, Yoshiaki has an earnest desire to restore his shōgunate to glory. Known to wail about his family's history in a bid to gain sympathy from others, he gets too confident about his status whilst in power and unwittingly commits to actions that lead to his downfall. He leads an army of swordsmen into battle. During his first meeting with Nobunaga, he is confident that the rising star will protect him and acts as unsuspecting as possible. In reality, he wants to use Nobunaga's powers for his own benefit and schemes to secretly destroy him from behind the scenes. His plans do not go unnoticed by the Oda troops, who retort that Yoshiaki is digging his own grave with his buffoonery. He cooperates with Mitsuhide until Mitsuhide stops him from revealing their connections with one another upon his defeat in Kyoto. Mitsuhide, wanting to have the imperial court's influence in his arsenal, salvages him and rebuilds their ranks once more in secret. Though swearing to serve Yoshiaki dutifully, the shōgun continues to be discontent with Mitsuhide's failure to slay Nobunaga and his obsession with Kicho. Yoshiaki imprisons his ally and tries to deal with Nobunaga by himself. After his defeat, he drags himself back to Mitsuhide's mercy and pleads forgiveness. Losing Fujinaga to Mitsuhide's following outburst, Yoshiaki begrudgingly calls upon sympathizers and the Spainish militia to his aid. Hating Mitsuhide by the end, he knows he needs to rely on his leadership to defeat their adversary. A year after Nobunaga unites the land, he and Pedro rebel against Nobunaga at Yamazaki. He dies whilst fighting back Oda soldiers and curses the tragic end that faces him. Mōri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya Mouri Motonari: Chikai no Sanya portrays Yoshiaki as a spoiled and selfish man on the run. Wanting to live a life of simple luxury filled with women, he seeks outside aid after being chased out of the capital. His one true vassal is Mitsuhide, who is influential for introducing him to Nobunaga. Once his "escort" fulfills his end of the bargain, Yoshiaki carelessly grants Mitsuhide to the daimyo as a reward. Left alone to his own vices, Yoshiaki eventually realizes Nobunaga's plans to void his power as shogun. Banished from his rich mansions shortly after Motonari's death, he uses his remaining influences to ask the Uesugi and other clans to oppose Nobunaga. He hears of the Mōri's power in the west and decides to personally ask Terumoto to protect him. Yoshiaki tries to order the youth around by flaunting his status as shogun, and he is surprised when Terumoto refuses him point blank. Pressuring the young lord during his stay at Okayama Castle, Yoshiaki wants him to assist Kennyo's forces opposing Nobunaga to prepare for his glorious return to Kyoto. Before Terumoto could politely ask the shogun to leave, the weakened messenger from the peasant forces arrives to their castle. Mistaking Terumoto's following outcry as a patriotic declaration of loyalty, Yoshiaki is pleased to have the young lord "agree to his cause". When nearing the capital at last, Mitsuhide attempts negotiations for Yoshiaki to be placed within his safe custody by using their old ties together. Yoshiaki, who is quite comfortable staying with the superior Mōri army, refuses to abide and loses interest with any further discussions on the matter. After Mitsuhide's death, the shogun returns to one of his mansions and spends his days asking for more wine and women. His return is implied to be short lived since the Mōri retainers state Terumoto is worthy of becoming Seii Taishogun in the ending narrative. Voice Actors *Tony Oliver - Kessen III (English) *Nobuo Tobita - Kessen III (Japanese) Quotes Historical Information Gallery Yoshiaki-100monninsengoku.jpg|Hyakku-mon nin no Sengoku Musou visual File:Yoshiaki Ashikaga.png|Nobunaga's Ambition portrait Yoshiaki-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Ashikaga Roshiaki in Nobunyaga no Yabou Yoshiaki2-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Roshiaki as shogun Chikainosanyaprofile-yoshiaki.jpg|Chikai no Sanya portrait Yoshiaki-nobuden.jpg|Oda Nobunaga Den portraits Category:Samurai Warriors Non-player characters Category:Kessen Characters